


Comforting Gestures

by inallherstarkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Victor is a great fiance/husband, but figured i should tag it, comforting and supportive Victor, just a vague hint at it really, these two just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: Yuuri is feeling self-conscious about gaining weight again but Victor is there to support him and cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carli).



Yuuri sighed sadly as he lifted his shirt to observe his, once again, chubby figure in the full-length mirror. It was one of his greatest insecurities, the fact that he so easily gained weight. He had tried many ways to help it, not all of them healthy, but nothing had worked. He was too much like his mother in that regard. He wished he could have some of her confidence in herself to go with it.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” The Japanese man hurriedly pulled down his shirt in a fruitless effort to hide his pudge as his fiance walked up to him. 

“Nothing, Victor, just...” he trailed off, not even sure what to say. 

Victor smiled gently at the other man, though it always hurt him to see Yuuri so self-conscious like this. He wished there was a way, sometimes, that he could let Yuuri see how he saw him...but even if that wasn't a possibility, there were other ways to convey his feelings.

“Yuu~riii,” he sing-songed, getting an idea. “You were looking at yourself again, weren't you?”

Brown eyes darted away, unable to meet that suddenly piercing gaze. Sometimes he hated how easily Victor saw through him, not that he was all that great at hiding anything. He felt Victor's arms wrap themselves around him,warm as always, but he still couldn't look up. 

“You look beautiful, Yuuri, no matter what your frame,” Victor said lowly, leaning their foreheads together.

“How can you mean that when you were calling me piggy when you first got here.”

The silver-haired man inwardly blanched at the protest, unable to refute it. “True, I did, but you know it wasn't said with any malice, Yuuri.”

He did know, but he just couldn't see himself as anything but ugly when he got like this. All he wanted to do was curl up in shame and hide away.

“Hmm...well, I like this you as well as the thinner you, know why?”

“Why?”

“Well, for one, you're like a comfy pillow and, if Makkachin heard this he'd be devastated, much nicer to hug when we sleep together. Also, I think it shows more of your love. It's not bad to love food, Yuuri, it's important. Your body just shows it's love and appreciation in a more obvious way than other people. And one more thing, it's more fun to do this!”

Yuuri froze for a moment as Victor's hands suddenly squeezed his sides but his shock dissolved into giggles as he was tickled more. His gasps and pleas for his fiance to stop were ignored as the torture continued, both of them rolling around on the floor as their worries were laughed away in carefree fun.

When Victor finally stopped, both of them lying next to each other on the floor trying to catch their breath, Yuuri couldn't stop smiling. Victor always knew how to help cheer him up, it was just one of the many things he loved about him. It wasn't that easy to get rid of such deep-rooted anxieties but, the distractions and encouraging compliments were a start and he appreciated it, more than the other could ever know.

“Thank you, Victor.”

Victor just turned to him and gave him a loving smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested of me but I thought I would try to fulfill a wish and decided to write this little piece. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment/kudos if you did!


End file.
